


Milkshakes Make the World Seem Less Shitty

by kpoop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpoop/pseuds/kpoop
Summary: Taeil knows that Johnny couldn't possibly have feelings for him.But life really isn't that shitty.





	Milkshakes Make the World Seem Less Shitty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by We Are the Ants by David Hutchinson.

Taeil swallows his nervousness as him and Johnny head for his room. He knows his hands are super clammy, and he wonders why Johnny yet to let go. It’s the first time he’s bringing Johnny to his room ever since this _thing_ started — whatever _this_ was. The long-awaited Christmas break is creeping up while finals are slowly dwindling down, and Taeil knows Johnny has one more final tomorrow. He doesn’t know if he should feel elated or guilty that Johnny is choosing to spend time with him. 

Slowly, Taeil unlocks the door of his room, glad that he had the urge to clean up earlier today. They remove their shoes quickly at the doorway, Johnny shutting the door behind him. Taeil reaches to turn on the light and coughs awkwardly, “Um, welcome—”

Johnny pulls Taeil into a kiss instead of replying, grabbing his face desperately and tightly. The kiss is hot, so hot. Taeil melts into Johnny’s body, allowing him to hold him close. It’s so easy to fall for Johnny. _Everything_ is so easy with Johnny.

 

* * *

 

There was never really an official first meeting with Johnny. It was halfway into the first semester of his last year of university when an unfamiliar face stumbled into Taeil’s English class. Tall with fringe over his forehead, more presence than Taeil could ever dream of being.

“May I help you?” The professor asks. Taeil notices the higher pitch in his voice.

“Anyone hire a male stripper?” He says confidently. The class goes silent, and the professor’s eye bug out. Taeil watches his teacher eye the boy up and down before blushing profusely. The class eventually bursts in laughter as the professor tells him to leave. The boy doesn’t though, just walks in and introduces himself as a transfer student from the US. He apologizes for being inappropriate and sits down on the other end of the classroom.

From that sole incident, everybody became obsessed with Johnny. His personality, laugh, smile… You wanted to soak it all in, savor everything about it. You could hear his boisterous voice from across the hallway, but it was never annoying. Everything about Johnny was infectious, and Taeil was horribly infected.

It started out as small glances. Taeil would peek over to where Johnny sat in his English lecture hall. Nobody really sat next to Taeil so his view was never blocked. He tried to be subtle. Oh, how he tried to be subtle. But he would sometimes find himself staring at Johnny a bit longer than he intended. He always felt embarrassed when he realized — as if Johnny would ever notice though — and looked away. He covered his ears to hide their redness, a bad habit he’s picked up ever since he was young.

English was never his strongest subject so it was easy to let his eyes roam over to the American boy. The teacher spoke about some sort of project that required partners. Taeil sighed, he knew nobody in the class so he’d probably just rely on the teacher to find him a partner. His eyes wandered to the usual suspect, but this time the boy was looking directly at him. It was almost as if he was waiting for Taeil to look at him again. Taeil tried to stay calm, staring a bit longer to make it seem like he was looking at something else in the general area. But when Johnny winked at him, Taeil’s heart lurched.

He whipped his had back to his laptop. No, _no_. He prayed desperately that Johnny didn’t direct that wink at him. He couldn’t handle Johnny knowing he existed. He tried not to think, he tried to make himself to look busy. Everybody was swarming around him, trying to find a partner. He was so focused on staring at his laptop that he jumped in his seat when someone sat next to him.

“Taeil, right?” The person next to him asked.

The voice was too familiar for comfort, “Th-That’s me.” His fingers hovered over the keyboard. He wanted to look busy, but he was only the school homepage.

“Johnny,” the person continued, “But I think you already knew that.”

Taeil quickly cupped his reddening ears, “S-Sorry about that… I— I…” Taeil didn’t know what he wanted to say.

Johnny laughed, and Taeil wanted to shrink to the floor, “It’s okay. I know I’m handsome.”

Taeil turned sharply to give Johnny a narrowed look, but Johnny only returned it with an easy smile. Taeil immediately regretted his decision.

“So anyway,” Johnny said, “Do you have a partner for the assignment?”

“What?”

“Partner, for the project,” Johnny repeated, “Do you have one?” Taeil slowly shook his head. “Wrong,” Johnny said, “I’ll be your partner!”

Taeil sputtered, “What!?”

“If that’s fine with you,” Johnny added quickly, “If you’re okay with it.”

Taeil bit his lip. It’d save the pitying eyes the teacher would give him when he let him know that he hadn’t found a partner. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Great, I’ll tell the professor now!” Johnny stared at Taeil a bit longer before smiling at him once more and headed for the teacher. Taeil slowly felt himself slowly slide down his chair in utter shock.

 

* * *

 

“Johnny, Johnny,” Taeil gasps between kisses, “I can’t, I can’t breathe—” Johnny just groans and moves his mouth down down Taeil’s neck instead. Taeil shudders and grabs onto Johnny’s hoodie for support. Johnny pushes Taeil against the wall, and the latter grunts at the impact. “Johnny, relax, we— ahh, time! We have time.”

Johnny reluctantly pulls back, pressing his forehead against Taeil’s, staring into his eyes. “Sorry, got excited.” He smiles cheekily and places a kiss on Taeil’s forehead before pulling back fully. His eyes wander to the rest of the room. 

Taeil slumps against the wall. He hasn’t adjusted to kissing Johnny. Heck, he hasn’t adjusted to Johnny being in his life. He’s too busy trying to calm his heart and steady his breath before he realizes that this is Johnny’s first time in his room.

“You really like flowers,” Johnny points out. Taeil blushes. Johnny walks over to the desk with the two flower pots on it, brushing his fingers over the petals gently. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

The question catches Taeil off guard, “What?”

“Why didn’t you tell me,” Johnny repeats, “That you like flowers.” He motions towards the wall art of abstract flowers. “Like a lot.”

Johnny sits on the bed. He doesn’t sound angry. He almost sounds amused.

Taeil shrugs from where he is, looking down, “I just… I didn’t think it was necessary to tell you…”

Johnny cocks an eyebrow, “Didn’t think it was necessary to tell me?”

Taeil bites his lip. He doesn’t know how to properly continue the conversation. “I didn’t know— I thought that maybe—” He breathes in, “Is this, are we—?”

Johnny scoots closer to where Taeil is leaning against the wall, “Are we…?”

“Johnny,” Taeil says. He tries to sound annoyed, but he can never be annoyed at Johnny, “You know what I’m trying to ask.”

“ _Do_ I know what you’re trying to ask?” Johnny smirks.

This makes Taeil’s knees buckle. He’s not good with this kind of confrontation. “You know, you know what I mean…” He covers his ears with his hands. He’s starting to regret bringing up the topic.

“Taeil Moon,” Johnny says as he stands up. Taeil absolutely _loathes_ the way Johnny says his name. Not only is it in the way that Americans say names, but his voice reverberates in his bones. He feels so weak every time Johnny says his name with his American accent. Johnny walks towards him, wrapping one arm around his waist, the other hand cupping his face. “What are you asking?” Johnny kisses Taeil’s temple gently. His lips slowly graze down Taeil’s face, placing a kiss on his cheek. Taeil’s breath hitches when he feels Johnny’s fingers begin to untuck his flannel.

He wants to avoid the question desperately. He doesn’t want whatever _this_ is to stop even if it’s at his own expense. Even if it constantly claws at his mind, not knowing if Johnny is just messing with him or if this is something real, something serious. Everything about this is so intoxicating, and Taeil wants, no _needs_ more. During the late nights, when Taeil can’t sleep, he allows himself to dare think that this thing with Johnny is something more. He dares to believe that Johnny actually likes him. That Johnny genuinely enjoys spending time with him and doesn’t think that he’s just some loser without a healthy social life.

Taeil wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck, trying to pull him closer, trying to distract him. Johnny continues his lips down Taeil’s neck again, letting both arms wrap around the boy’s tiny waist. His hands slip underneath the flannel, and Taeil gasps and shuts his eyes tight. Johnny’s hands feel hot against his bare skin.

 

* * *

 

“Wanna meet later today to start on the project?” Johnny asked Taeil after the English lecture ended. It’s been a couple of days since the project was assigned. The teacher finally gave ample information about the project to start. Johnny began sitting next to him ever since then.

“Yeah, whatever. Later is fine.” Taeil tried to make his voice indifferent, but he knew what he was feeling. Johnny’s stare alone made him blush, and he knew his face was betraying him right now.

Johnny chuckled, “I’ll text you where to meet. Around six okay? Plan to stay for a while, I wanna finish this up sooner than later.”

“O-Okay.” Taeil looked down, shuffling his toes.

“Hey,” Johnny said. Taeil looked up. Johnny’s hand reached forward and gave Taeil’s cheek a little squeeze. 

“A-Ahh—” Taeil panicked and tried to swat away Johnny’s hand, but he was already retreating. Now Taeil knew his face was aflame. His voice cracks when he was surprised, and that definitely caught him off guard. 

“Cute,” Johnny muttered before turning away.

“Wha— What did you say?” Taeil asked, his voice quiet. He was covering his ears, but he wanted to cover his whole face instead.

“I’ll meet you at six, Taeil Moon,” Johnny said over his shoulder before walking away. Taeil didn’t know how long he was standing there for. He didn’t care about the other students staring at him. He just wanted to steady his heart. He didn’t realize he would be this fucked.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you trying to ignore the question, Taeil?” Johnny murmurs in his ear. 

Taeil grunts as Johnny bites his skin, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about—”

“Come on, Taeil. I know you enough to know that—”

He kisses Johnny to silence him, maneuvering them to the bed. The back of Johnny’s hit the edge of the bed, and he sits down. He pulls Taeil in between his legs, his hands going back to touching Taeil’s bare back, stomach, anywhere that was easily accessible with Taeil’s flannel still on. 

Johnny takes his hands out from underneath Taeil’s top, and Taeil stops kissing him. Johnny’s fingers trail the outside of Taeil’s chest, stopping at the top button. “Can I?” Johnny asks. He unbuttons the top button, showing Taeil what he meant. 

Taeil’s heart pounds loudly, and his ears burn. He wanted to distract Johnny, but he didn’t plan for things to get this heated. Without considering the repercussions, Taeil gulps and nods his head. Johnny grins and pulls Taeil in so that he sitting on Johnny’s lap. Taeil suddenly feels self-conscious. He hopes that he isn’t too heavy.

Johnny unbuttons Taeil’s flannel slowly. Taeil’s wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck. He wants to look away, but Johnny’s forehead presses against his. Taeil just bites his lip and lets Johnny continue. He finds himself sucking in his stomach way before Johnny reaches that point on his shirt. He regrets binging on the bag of chocolate yesterday.

“Johnny, faster,” Taeil begs. He hates how slow Johnny is going. The gentleness of it all is antagonizing.

“Let me take my time,” Johnny responds softly, kissing him on the lips, “I just want to see you.” Taeil buries his face in the nook of Johnny neck when he unbuttons the last button. Johnny laughs, “I can’t see you like this, you know.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Taeil mutters. He feels himself getting erect in his pants, and he doesn’t want Johnny to see. 

“Taeil,” Johnny says, “Taeil, look at me.” Taeil looks at Johnny to see his eyes drunk on lust. There’s an unknown glint to his eyes. “I want to see you.” His breath is hoarse and needy. Taeil moans when Johnny’s fingers brush over his nipple.

 

* * *

 

They met at the café Johnny suggested. When Taeil got there, Johnny was already at a table, his laptop and notebook out. He waved Taeil over to the booth, and Taeil slid in front of him.

“Hi,” Taeil said.

“Hey,” Johnny replied, “I already went ahead and ordered us food. Are you picky about food?”

“No, not really.”

“Great, trust me, I got yummy food,” Johnny turns his laptop around to show Taeil what he has done so far, “What do you think?”

Taeil read over the work that Johnny wrote. He kept reading, getting lost in Johnny’s words. Johnny had a way with writing, and that wasn’t just because he spoke English fluently. His words enraptured Taeil.

“I assume it’s good?” Johnny’s voice snapped Taeil out of his trance. His cheek was perched in his hand, and his eyebrow was raised. 

Taeil blushed and pushed Johnny’s laptop back towards him, “Y-Yeah, really good.”

“Want me to read your part?” Johnny asked.

Taeil covered his ears, “It, it won’t be as good as yours…”

Johnny shrugged, “Show me.”

Hesitantly, Taeil took out his laptop and opened what he’d done for the project. Johnny read over it intently. Taeil felt his face burn in anticipation. He knew English wasn’t his strongest subject, but he didn’t want Johnny to think he was dumb.

“S-So?”

Johnny smiled, “I take it that English isn’t your best subject.”

Taeil looked down at his lap, “N-No…”

“I can help you.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Yeah, I can tutor you.”

“Really Johnny!? T-Thank you!” Taeil beamed.

Johnny laughed, “Of course.” He leaned forward and pinched Taeil on the cheek. Taeil swatted his hand away. He peeked underneath his eyelashes to see Johnny smiling at him. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, a smile blooming on his face as well.

The waiter came by with milkshakes in hand and placed them on the table. Taeil looked at Johnny, and the boy shrugged, “Strawberry or chocolate?”

Taeil grabbed the chocolate milkshake and sipped it immediately, reveling in the coolness of it all, “Thank you.”

Johnny just grinned and sipped his drink as well.

 

* * *

  


“Do you like me?” Taeil finally asks, quietly. He’s currently straddling Johnny, his flannel opened and his pants getting tight. He feels his nerves course through his body as Johnny keeps his grip firm on his thighs, massaging his inner thighs with his thumbs.

Johnny is, unfairly, lying down on his bed, fully clothed. Taeil wants to turn off the light in his room. He feels himself getting more nervous by the second. The pressure Johnny is putting on him, and the intense stare he’s getting from Johnny is beginning to be too much.

“I do,” he replies simply, “I like you Taeil. I thought it was obvious.”

“I didn’t know!” Taeil tries hard not to look at Johnny while trying not to look dumb covering his face.

“You weren’t very good about hiding your crush on me, but you are good about hiding some other things from me, like flowers.” Johnny points out.

“I just didn’t think you’d care to know…” He bites his lip.

“Do you really think of me like that?”

“I just,” Taeil gulps, “I didn’t think you would…”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t know if you liked me back.” Taeil whispers.

Johnny laughs, and flips them over so that Taeil is now lying down on the bed, Johnny on top of him, “Taeil, you really didn’t think I would like you? Do you think I would have kissed you if I didn’t like you?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know,” Taeil whines. He wants to cover his face because he feels silly for thinking that way, but Johnny’s too busy peppering his face with kisses.

“I’m sorry,” Johnny finally says, pulling back, “I should have made it clear from the start.” He gets off the bed and gets down on one knee. “I, Johnny Seo, ask thee, Taeil Moon, if he would ever be so kind as to be my boyfriend.” Johnny grabs the pot of daisies on his desk and holds it up. “I brought flowers to convince you.”

Taeil stares at Johnny, absolutely bewildered, “W-What?”

Johnny coughs and says louder, “I, Johnny Seo, ask thee Taeil Moon, if he—”

“Yes, yes, god yes,” Taeil says rapidly, covering Johnny’s mouth with his hand, and taking to the pot of flowers from Johnny to put back safely on his desk, “I heard you the first time.” 

Taeil knows he’s smiling stupidly, but he’s too happy to care. He laughs loudly as Johnny wraps his arms around him and begins putting all his weight on him. They sink into the bed, and Johnny goes back to kissing Taeil anywhere that has exposed skin.

“Johnny, Johnny—” Taeil gasps as Johnny becomes hungrier with his touches. He moans unexpectedly when the American boy licks his nipple and removes the flannel off of him. “Whoa, wait, what—?”

Johnny pulls back and winks at Taeil, and Taeil chokes on his own spit. “Get comfortable,” Johnny says quietly, nudging Taeil to lie down on the bed properly. 

He begins to get off the bed, and Taeil panics, “Wait, where are—”

Johnny walks over to where the light is and gives Taeil this _look_ that has him shiver, “Is it fine?”

Taeil gulps and nods silently.

Johnny chuckles lightly and turns off the light, the darkness encompassing them, “Trust me, Taeil Moon?”

He feels the bed dip down, and Johnny’s familiar weight on top of him. He pulls Johnny in closer and whispers shakily in his ear, “Always.” 

 

* * *

 

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Johnny tutored Taeil whenever they got the chance. Slowly but surely, the English language was becoming less and less intimidating to Taeil. He could understand what Johnny was conversing with him, as long as Johnny spoke slow. Johnny always praised Taeil when he pronounced things correctly and structured his sentences properly, and Taeil basked in the encouragement. They usually consisted of Johnny ruffling his hair, giving tight hugs, or his personal favorite, pinching his cheek.

It gave Taeil butterflies in his stomach. It was silly of him to look forward to these forms of skinship. He knew that it was just bad for his heart, but he couldn’t help it. Johnny was just so _intoxicating_. He loved sitting near Johnny, inconspicuously inhaling the smell of his cologne, feeling the heat of his body radiating against his arm.

“Hey, Taeil,” Johnny said on random Wednesday. They were in the library, just doing homework together. Taeil didn’t really need English lessons anymore, but he didn’t want to stop seeing Johnny in these type of intimate settings. “Will you go out with me?”

Taeil looked at Johnny, confused. He asked him the question in English, but it didn’t seem like he was asking him a school-related question. “Go out with you?” Taeil responded back in Johnny’s native language.

Johnny giggled and rested his head in his arms that were crossed on the table, “Yes, go out with me.”

“Yes, we can go out everywhere together!” Taeil said excitedly.

Johnny grinned and grabbed Taeil’s hand and bring it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to Taeil’s fingers, “You’re cute, Taeil Moon.”

Taeil felt his face burst into embarrassment. He wanted to pull his hand away, but the warmth and size of Johnny’s hand was so comforting. “I’m not cute,” Taeil said indignantly. He was impressed with himself that he was able to keep up the conversation in English.

Johnny let go of Taeil’s hand, but before Taeil could be disappointed, Johnny pulled Taeil’s chair closer to him. Taeil hiccuped when he realized how close he was to Johnny. “Can I kiss you?” Johnny asked.

“K-Kiss?” Taeil stammered. Johnny repeated the question in Korean, and Taeil covered his ears, “Why?”

“I want to,” Johnny said, “Do you want me to?”

Taeil lowered his hands and looked around. This was a moment he could probably never get again. Nobody was paying attention to them. Nobody was near them. He quickly pecked Johnny on the lips before backing his chair back to where it was previously and nosediving into the textbooks in front of him.

Johnny laughed, cupped Taeil’s face, and kissed him slowly. The homework forgotten.

Study sessions became study dates and study dates became movie dates and movie dates became movie nights in. They soon realized that they heavily preferred staying in Johnny’s room in the comfort of their pajamas, snuggling against each other. They weren’t watching a particularly interesting movie. Taeil could tell because Johnny was lying down on his lap looking up at him rather than at the movie.

“You’re not watching,” Taeil said. He’s not really watching either, but at least he made an attempt to look interested. Johnny was the one who chose the movie anyway.

Johnny’s hand reached up to hold Taeil’s cheek. He nuzzled into the warmth. He loved this. He didn’t get his hopes up, he wasn’t an idiot, but he wanted to know what this intimacy meant to Johnny. 

“I’m watching you. That must count for something.” Johnny said. He sits up, effectively blocking Taeil’s view. “Are you actually interested in watching?” Taeil shook his head. Johnny reached for the remote to pause the movie. He kissed Taeil on the cheek before helping him stand up. “You look cute in this outfit.” 

Taeil was wearing Johnny’s sweatshirt, and it went past his knees. He was wearing shorts, but it looked like he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Johnny was wearing some American high school shirt and a pair of sweats.

Taeil pulled the front of the sweatshirt a bit more, unaware of the groan Johnny stifled, “Really?”

Johnny rolled his eyes and pulled Taeil into his bed. Kissing Johnny was definitely one of Taeil’s favorite pastimes. He let Johnny hold him, maneuver him into a more comfortable position in bed.

Taeil was unaware of how much time had passed, but he felt himself beginning to get erect. He panicked and pushed Johnny off, “W-Wait.”

“Is something wrong?” Johnny’s voice hoarse.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Taeil said, covering his crotch with his hands, “Just, just give me a second.”

Johnny looked as to where his hands were and raised an eyebrow, “Are you hard?” Taeil whined and threw one of Johnny’s pillows at his face. Johnny chuckled and crawled on top of Taeil, “I can do something about it, you know.”

Taeil’s eyes widened, “W-What? No, you don’t have to—”

“And if I want to,” Johnny asked, sucking on Taeil’s neck, “What then?”

“You, you want to?”

Johnny sighed lightly, “Of course I want to.”

Taeil bit his lip before, “I’ve never… Nobody has ever…”

Johnny groaned into Taeil’s ear, “You’ve never been touched by anyone else before?”

“I don’t even touch myself that much,” Taeil whispered, unsure of how to reply.

Johnny cursed under his breath and rocked his groin against Taeil’s thigh. Taeil shuddered at his hardness. “Can I, can I change that?”

Taeil hesitated. He knew he could say no if he wanted to. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t say no to Johnny. He didn’t want to say no. “O-Okay,” Taeil said breathily, “I trust you.”

Johnny chuckled as his hand slowly slipped underneath the sweater Taeil was wearing and into Taeil’s shorts. Taeil whimpered sharply when Johnny’s fingers stroked his length. He curled into Johnny’s body when Johnny started to pull back his underwear.

“J-Johnny—” Taeil started to feel his nerves spike up. His fingers clung harder onto Johnny when he started to pick up his pace. He felt his legs shake and an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He bit his lip so hard, afraid to make a noise. 

“I’ve got you, relax, I’ve got you,” Johnny whispered, and Taeil believed him.

 

* * *

 

Johnny pulls back, and Taeil finally takes a much-needed breath. Johnny reaches over for the reading lamp on the desk and turns it on. The brightness makes Taeil wince.

“You alright?” Johnny asks, cupping Taeil’s face and placing his thumb on his swollen lips.

They haven’t done anything aside from kissing, and Johnny’s hands roaming the expanse of Taeil’s bare body. His flannel is still on him. “Yeah, I’m fine, just need to breathe,” Taeil says. He hates how lame he sounds. He sits up on the bed and pulls his legs in. Johnny grins from where he is and pinches Taeil’s stomach. He yelps and pushes Johnny’s hand away, “You’re mean.”

Johnny only laughs. He sits up and kisses Taeil’s forehead before getting off the bed. Before Taeil can ask where he’s going, Johnny says, “What else are you hiding from me, Taeil Moon?” He looks at Taeil before opening the closet door, almost as if he’s asking permission.

“I’m not hiding anything,” Taeil says confidently, “You can look around my room, but you’ll be thoroughly disappointed.”

Johnny smiles before opening the closet, “I don’t know about you, but your obsession with shorts is kind of suspicious.”

Taeil rolls his eyes even though Johnny can’t see him as he scours through his closet, “They’re more comfortable than pants.”

“They made sweatpants for a reason,” Johnny replies, squats down and continues to inspect Taeil’s clothes further, “It bothers me when you wear shorts, honestly.”

Taeil huffs, “What’s that supposed to mean?” He suddenly feels self-conscious about his clothing choices.

Johnny gets up and closes the closet. He stalks over to where Taeil is sitting on the bed. Taeil backs up, nerves coursing through his veins again. Johnny rubs his hands over Taeil’s clothed thighs, “They drive me crazy.”

Taeil flushes and lets his mouth gape. Johnny laughs and kisses Taeil’s open mouth, “What else are you hiding from me?” Johnny opens up the drawer next to his bed.

“Johnny, no—”

“Oh? Care to explain?” Johnny asks. Taeil doesn’t know what he’s talking about until Johnny holds up his bottle of lube. He wails loudly and tries to grab the bottle of lube properly out of Johnny’s hand. Again, Johnny’s height proves to be Taeil’s downfall. Johnny easily grabs Taeil by the waist and pulls him in close, “You’ve been using this a lot, huh?” He tries to squirm away, but Johnny’s grip is too strong. “Taeil, tell me.” Johnny noses his neck.

“I just—“ Taeil thinks about Johnny’s touches, his warmth enveloping him, and shudders, “I keep thinking about you, and I…” He motions to the almost empty bottle of lube in Johnny, hoping that would be enough of an explanation. 

“What do you think of when you think of me?” Johnny asks. He pulls back suddenly, and Taeil has to stop himself from leaning forward to follow him.

Taeil suddenly feels like he’s in the spotlight. He’s leaning against his pillow with the desk lamp hovering over him. Johnny is shrouded in the shadow. Taeil can make out his body and see him clearly fine, but he hates how he’s the only one in the light.

They stay silent for a while. Taeil notices Johnny’s expectant face.

Johnny grins, amused, “What do you imagine?”

“I don’t know,” Taeil mutters, “Whatever comes to mind I guess…”

“Show me?” Johnny asks.

“Wh-What?”

Johnny crawls towards Taeil and murmurs in his ear, “Show me how you touch yourself.”

“Huh— Ahh—” Taeil’s voice cracks when Johnny licks his ear. 

“Only if you want to, of course,” Johnny adds, “No pressure.” He kisses Taeil’s cheek.

Taeil takes a deep breath. He can do this. It’s Johnny. He _wants_ to do this. He pushes Johnny back and grabs the bottle of lube. Johnny coming into his life has helped him get a little more confident, and he be damned if he didn’t show him that. He pulls down his thighs and under in one fluid motion, avoiding eye contact. Okay, maybe not _that_ confident yet.

“Hey, hey,” Johnny says, “Relax, it’s okay. Take it slow.” He brushes his knuckles over Taeil’s shin. “You can always stop when you want to.” He rubs his hands over Taeil’s bare thigh, and Taeil feels himself get harder by the touch. 

He looks down at himself and squirts a little lube on his hand and starts rubbing himself. Johnny’s hand doesn’t leave his thigh. Taeil closes his eyes and focuses on the fact that Johnny’s there. Taeil gasps when Johnny’s hand wanders to his inner thigh but doesn’t stop.

“Is this alright?” Johnny asks. Taeil nods, still too scared to look at him. “I’m going to push your legs up, okay?”

“Ahh—“ Taeil feels the shyness overwhelm him as his legs are pushed to his knees.

He hears Johnny gulp, “Still okay?”

“A little, little embarrassed,” Taeil says nervously, voice wavering.

“Keep it going Taeil,” Johnny leans in and kisses him gently, “You’re doing well. Does it feel good?”

Taeil eagerly kisses back, “Y-Yeah.”

Johnny pulls back, and Taeil whines. “You look really hot Taeil,” Johnny says encouragingly, “So hot.”

Taeil whimpers at the praise, playing with himself faster. He feels Johnny watching him intently, his fingers slowly dragging across his asshole. Taeil shudders.

“Do you, do you touch yourself here?” Johnny asks, his fingers fleeting around the area. Taeil’s too turned on to feel shame and nods his head. He hears Johnny gulp and the cap to the lube open up again. “Can you…?” Johnny trails off.

Taeil opens his eyes. He notices how dark Johnny’s eyes are, and how he’s being affected as well. He nods, and Johnny pours lube on the tips of Taeil’s fingers. The familiar liquid is cold on Taeil’s warm fingertips. Without any second guesses, he slowly eases his fingers inside himself. He’s tight, as he hasn’t had time to relieve himself freely thanks to finals. He hears Johnny groan.

“I’m, I’m going to remove my pants Taeil,” Johnny says, “And my boxers.” Taeil notices the strain in voice. When he opens his eyes, he stops what he’s doing and gapes at Johnny. This is the most they’ve seen each other bare, and Taeil can’t help but stare. His legs are long, thighs thick. He seems unabashed about his nakedness, and Taeil can’t help to feel envious as Johnny takes off his shirt. His shoulders are broad, and his back is firm.

Johnny takes this moment to look back at Taeil and smiles gently, “I hope you don’t mind.”

Taeil gulps and shakes his head. How _could_ he mind? Johnny sits back down on the bed and goes back to watching Taeil, his cock heavy in his hand. Johnny’s hand finds its way back to Taeil thighs, inching closer and closer to his groin. Taeil goes back to playing with himself to distract from Johnny’s heated touches.

Johnny’s fingers touch Taeil’s hand that’s busy fingering himself. “Can I?” Johnny asks.

“Can you what?” Taeil croaks. Instead of replying, Johnny removes Taeil’s fingers from his ass and brushes his fingers against the rim. He looks at Taeil, looking for confirmation to continue. Taeil takes a deep breath and nods. Johnny takes his time, teasing Taeil’s rim. His index finger slowly enters, and Taeil notes how much thicker and longer Johnny’s fingers are.

Taeil whines, urging Johnny to go faster. Johnny chuckles and adds a second, third finger soon after. Taeil gasps loudly at being stretched, leaning forward to support himself against Johnny. Looking down, he eyes Johnny playing with himself as well, cock slick with pre-cum. Taeil reaches and grabs it with his now free hand. Johnny moans, crooking his fingers with more intent. Their breaths are heavy, the lewd noises from touching each other being the only sound heard. The room is starting to feel steamy, the feeling of sweat prevalent on their skin. 

“Johnny, I— I’m—“ Taeil stammers.

“Wait, a little longer,” Johnny says, but he doesn’t stop himself from moving his fingers a bit faster, harder. Taeil tries to pick up his pace, but he knows he’s clumsy with his technique. “Look at me Taeil, look at me.”

He looks up at Johnny. He hopes he doesn’t look as wrecked as he feels. Johnny’s looking back at him, staring intently. Johnny leans and kisses Taeil, his free hand on the latter’s nape. They get messier, sloppier. 

Taeil can’t handle anymore. “I’m, I’m—“

“Me too,” Johnny says, “Me too. Cum Taeil, cum for me.”

Taeil lets out a high-pitch wail as he finally comes. He hears Johnny curse and soon his hand is covered with his semen. They stay silent for a bit, they’re heaving breathing filling the room. Johnny slowly pulls his fingers out, and Taeil winces at the feeling. Maybe they should’ve done this over a towel.

“I’ll clean us up,” Johnny says. He tenderly kisses Taeil on the cheek and forehead before getting off the bed. He heads to the bathroom and starts the water. Taeil takes the moment to lean back on his pillows, regardless of his cleanliness. He looks at his hand and grimaces. He could feel it drying up by the second.

He waits for Johnny patiently. When Johnny steps out of the bathroom, he notices he’s already cleaned himself off and has a wet towel in his hand. He walks over and wipes away his cum off of Taeil’s fingers and wipes the remnant lube on the other. He tosses the towel into Taeil’s hamper.

“Do you want a change of clothes?” He asks. Taeil nods, and Johnny goes into his closet and pull out a pair of shorts and an old shirt. “Where are your boxers?” Taeil points to a small section in his closet. “Do you want me to dress you?” Johnny waggles his eyebrows. He laughs and scrambles to grab the clothes from Johnny’s hands. Johnny smiles and drops the clothes on the bed before gently pushing Taeil back on the bed and kissing him. 

“Johnny, Johnny,” Taeil giggles through the kisses. He’s so happy he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“What? Afraid of another round?” Johnny suggests with a twinkle in his eyes. He traces his fingers down Taeil’s side and grabs his butt cheek.

Taeil squeals, “Johnny!”

“Yeah?” He asks. He noses Taeil’s neck, taking his scent in. He places a wet kiss on Taeil’s neck. Sensing Taeil’s nervousness, he stops, “We won’t do anything further, I promise. I need to study anyway.” Taeil rolls his eyes but is thankful. Johnny continues kissing him while Taeil strokes his hair.

“You should study,” Taeil says after a long moment. He hears Johnny whine and buries his face in his neck.

“Do I have to study?” Johnny asks. 

Taeil rolls his eyes, “You just said you needed to.”

Johnny whines one more time before getting off of Taeil. He grabs his clothes from earlier and puts it on himself.

Taeil panics. He doesn’t want Johnny to leave yet.

“Can you study here?” He blurts. Johnny stops dressing midway. “I want you to stay, please.” Johnny doesn’t respond so Taeil does his best to distract himself by putting on his clothes.

When his head pops out of the shirt hole, Johnny’s lips are already on his. It’s deep, slow, and full of promise. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything better!


End file.
